The Diary of a Potter
by kenzerooni
Summary: The cousin of James Potter is staying with him while both of their parents are away on Auror business. This is the story of her first year as a fifth year in Hogwarts. There will be romance, betrayal, and heartbreak, with a few laughs along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

June 3rd 1975,

Well... I'm not really sure how to start this. So... here it goes. Hi. My name is Elanor Jane Potter, I am 5 ½ feet tall, I have long, wavy black hair, and hazel eyes. My parents names are Joseph Christopher and Mary Loraine Potter. They gave me you for my fifteenth birthday. You are all white and my parents told me you are so I could decorate you however I wanted. So don't worry, you're not going to be boring looking for the rest of your life. Currently it's summer vacation and I have to start packing. Why you ask? Because one simple word. Voldemort. Both of my parents are something called Aurors. That means that they fight for the magic community, oh yeah! I forgot to mention one little thing. I'm not just your average teenage girl. I'm a witch. Well, even more than just an average witch actually. I have a certain condition in me where I don't require the use of a wand, and I can use undetectable magic, but when I'm around other witches and wizards, I just act normal. I even have a fake 'wand' to use while at school! Now where was I? Oh yes, I'm going to have to go to a school in Scotland called Hogwarts a School for Witchcraft and Wizardry with my cousin, James. He and I are both in our 5th year and both of us want to be Aurors when we get older. I used to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but with the move I'll need to go to my cousin's school. Well I think I should probably go and pack now... I'll write back as soon as I can.

Love, Elanor

I set down the journal and turned back to my trunk. Glaring at it I kicked it then jumped up on my bed and screamed into my pillow. It wasn't fair! Why do I have to go to James' house? Why couldn't_ he_ come here instead of ruining_ my_ life? Deciding that it wasn't James' fault that my life was being torn apart, I picked up the rest of my clothes and put them into my trunk and slammed it shut. Soon, I would be taking a port key to the middle of the country side so my Aunt, Uncle and cousin could pick me up and take me to their home.

My parents wouldn't be arriving till the next day. I picked up my trunk and headed down the stairs. Just as soon as I reached the door my mum and dad came down the stairs too. "Well darling are you ready to go?" my mum asked, looking in a mirror for no doubt the fifteenth time today. She and I looked nothing alike. And quite honestly, if she wasn't the one who had to carry me around for nine months, everyone would have thought that we weren't related in the slightest. She had short dark brown hair that was cropped up around her face and barely reached her shoulders. And instead of hazel eyes she had steel gray eyes that looked like they looked right through you. My father on the other hand, looked exactly like me. We both had the same shade of hair and eye color, only that he

"Yes Mother..." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. If you couldn't tell I don't really have what you call a _close_ relationship with my mother. I mean it's not that we don't like each other or something, it's just, we don't talk. So I'm really a Daddy's girl. My dad smiled down at me and ruffled my hair, "Alright Skippy, it's time for you to be heading off, you know where the port key is right?" he questioned, looking down at me.

I pulled out an old hand mirror from my back pocket. "Yup!" I ran forwards and gave him a tight hug. "I'll miss you..." I mumbled into his shirt, already feeling tears run down my face.

"Me too.. Now. I want you to be good while you're staying with James. No parties, no illegal things. And above all, _no boys_." He said sternly, but still smiling down at me.

"You won't have to worry about that at all dad. I don't think anyone would want to know me anyway." I laughed, and turned to my mother, "Goodbye mother, be safe." I said before awkwardly giving her a hug.

"Er... Yes goodbye darling. Be safe." my mother replied, patting my back than standing up straight.

I walked to the center of the room and grabbed my trunk just before the handle of the mirror started to glow. "Bye guys! I love you!" I called, smiling like I wasn't upset about this whole thing.

"We love you too sweetheart!" they called back, waving and blowing kisses. Then, I felt a pull come from right behind my navel, and I was pulled forward. I landed on my feet gracefully and looked up into a pair of hazel eyes! "Ellie!" James screamed, engulfing me in a enormous bear hug.

"James! I can't breathe!" I half laughed, half choked, feeling the life squeezed out of me. He set me down and then hugged me again, "Sorry, but I just cant believe that you're really here!" he laughed, "The guys will be so excited to meet you!"

I was confused, "The guys?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention in my letters. A couple of my friends will be staying with us till school starts." he said casually. "But anyway, come on! Mum and Dad want to see you right away!" He held out his arm and I hesitantly took it. Then all of a sudden, it felt like I had been shoved into a tiny tube and then we were standing in front a _very _big house. It looked exactly how I remembered it. Tall rod iron gates surrounded the property and in the center stood a large white house with a great gray stone walkway leading up to the double doors. In the doorway stood a couple with matching smiles on their faces. James and I both ran up the walkway and into the arms of his waiting parents. "How are you sweetheart?" Aunt Susan asked, smoothing down some of my stray hairs.

"Fantastic! Thank you so much for letting me stay here until the mission is over..." I said, beaming up at them.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all darling." Susan waved it off, "Well you must be hungry. James, grab her bags and show her where she'll be staying."

"Right-o Mother dearest!" James replied, saluting his mother before picking up my trunk and gesturing that I should follow him. "You'll be staying in the room between my room and the one Remus is going to be staying in.

"Remus? Whose that?" I asked, trying to think if we had a relative named that.

"Oh! Remus is one of my friends that is going to be staying with us for a while." He replied, turning around to smile at me. "And don't worry he's completely safe. No tattoos or piercings at all." he quickly reassured me. Here's the thing about me, I am completely anti-social. So I cannot stand meeting new people! So hearing that a couple of guys would be staying with me and James during the summer holiday, is a little stressing. I nodded and smiled, "It's cool James. I'm over the whole meeting people thing." I lied, so he wouldn't feel bad.

Obviously, I'm a terrible liar because James stops walking, turns around and smiles at me skeptically, "Uh-huh, sure you are." then he kept on walking. We stopped in front of a pair of double doors. He gestured to the doors in front of him. "This, will be your room." and then he pointed to the one to the right of it. "This is my room. Feel free to come and chat whenever, just knock before you come in." then he pointed to the one to the left of it. "That, is Remus' room. He normally is very friendly, and always will have an open door. But just to be safe, knock before entering too." Then her finally pointed to the doors across from it. "And this, is Sirius' room. Do not ever, and I mean _ever_ go into that room unless you wish to die. He isn't the most cleanliness person and if the stink doesn't get you, then whatever he'll be doing in there will." He said with real seriousness. I swallowed hard then glanced back up at him. "Don't worry though, Sirius is a great guy. Just a real slob." James said, smile returning to his face, "Well go ahead and unpack, when your ready we'll whip up some dinner, then Mum and Dad will be ready to leave. They just really wanted to see you before they headed off." James waved then walked back down the hall. I watched him go and then turned to the doors in front of me.

Hesitantly, I pulled open the door and cautiously stepped inside. The room was gorgeous. It was huge, so that was a major plus to it's beauty. On the side of the room, a large wooden dresser and vanity stood and they were both painted pure white. And in the center of the room a humungous bed with a canopy stood, and it had a light blue comforter with all sorts of throw pillows that were each a different shade of blue on top of it. Towards the back of the room were double doors that lead to a small balcony that I could set up a telescope or easel and look out at the scenery.

I squealed like a little girl and threw my trunk on the floor before flopping onto the big bed. Sighing contentedly, I got up and wandered back down the hall until I reached the stairway again. Sliding down the banister, I made my way into the kitchen where I gave my uncle and my aunt a huge hug! "Thank you so much for the room! It's amazing!" I said, standing back and smiling up at them.

"You're welcome sweetheart. It was the least we could do for you for keeping our Jamsie here company while we're gone!" Aunt Susan said, smiling back. Uncle Charlie cleared his throat and all the heads snapped up to him. "Well Susie, we should be going." he said, turning to James and holding out his hand. "Goodbye Jimmie. We'll see you in a couple weeks."

James smiled and shook his dad's hand, "Yeah dad, see you in a few." Then, he turned to his mum and they hugged each other and probably said goodbye but I couldn't hear. Then they both turned, waved to us, and apparated away. James and I stood there and stared at the spot that they stood for a while until I finally snapped out of it and gently took him by the arm and lead him away. "Come on James, let's get ready for the guys to get here." I said softly, leading him from the kitchen to the main living room. "So! When are they getting here?" I asked cheerfully.

"Not for a couple days. So we can have a couple days to catch up and for you to settle in before you are introduced to new people." James said, seeming to break out of his trance. Smiling at this, I sat next to him on a big plushy white couch and turning to face him. "So... what should we do till they get here?" I asked. Just then, a grin appeared on his face and the James I knew and loved was back.

The next few days went by in a flash. We did everything we could think of. First teaching me how to swim, (which failed miserably) riding bikes, playing quidditch, then some board games, and finally we were playing a game of muggle poker one day when the doorbell rang. James got up wondering who that could be, and while he was gone I went and looked at all of his cards while he was gone. When he came back he was grinning from ear to ear. "Ellie? I'd like you to meet one of my best mates. This, is Sirius Black." He gestured to a person striding up to us with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. I had to admit, he was _very_ good looking. He had long, wavy, black hair that just glowed, and the most gorgeous steel gray eyes I had ever seen. They just sparkled! "Hi! I'm Sirius! You have no idea how much I've been waiting to meet you." he said, holding out his hand to me.

I stood and brushed myself off before placing my hand in his. "Hi... I'm.. Elanor. And why is that?" I said, already feeling my face blush up. He planted a kiss on the back of my hand before letting go and looking up into my eyes. James cleared his throat and Sirius glanced over at him and smiled. "Because as soon as he heard, Prongs wouldn't shut up about you coming over. So Prongs, when are Moony and Wormtail getting here?" Sirius asked, smiling like a mad-man.

"Well Wormtail will be here in like an hour so we can't do anything too exciting until he gets here.. and Moony won't show up until tomorrow. Why don't we play some poker, and then once he gets here, we'll order pizza?" James suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, that could work..." Sirius shrugged, and then we all went back to playing poker. A little time passed, and the one they called Wormtail, (really named Peter) showed up. He was I must say, a little attractive, he had a head of light colored blonde hair, and it was a little messy and wavy. His face was a little pudgy, but I could tell that he was going to grow out of it. His eyes were a very a deep blue and he had like little freckles sprinkled all across the bridge of his nose. He was probably looked over because he hung around boys that were all probably more attractive than him.

When it had been an hour since Peter showed up, the doorbell rang again. All of the guys were playing something the muggles called an Nintendo 64.. and they were playing a game called Mario Kart... I don't really see the point in it but apparently it's more of a boy thing. "Ellie! Could you get that?" James called from the couch.

"Why can't you?" I asked, setting down my book, and glaring.

"Because, I'm this close to getting a really good weapon so I can't leave or I'll die!" James whined, "Please? It's probably just the pizza guy! Just take the money from the counter and tell them to keep the change!"

I sighed, "Fine, but don't expect me to do anything nice for you in a while." then I turned and headed for the front door.

When I reached it, the person rang the doorbell and I opened it and started to speak, "Alright, how much is it gonna be?" I asked, not looking up from the money trying to dish out a couple of five's and ten's.

"Uhm... I didn't know I would be getting paid to stay here..." a voice said, and I looked up and saw a guy standing there with a trunk in each hand. He was actually pretty cute! He was really tall, and had these amazing brown eyes! If you didn't know this, I'm a sucker for guys with brown eyes. His hair was a caramel brown color and a little messy, but not as much as James'.

"Oh... sorry! I thought you were the pizza guy!" I said, laughing a little, and my face blushing. "Not a problem." He replied, a crooked smile forming on his face. "My name is Remus. Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you." Setting down one or his trunks, and holding out a hand to me.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his, and shook it. "Well, come on. I'll take you to James." I said, moving aside so he could get through the door. After we walked down the hall he couldn't stand the quiet so he started to ask some questions. "So... are you related to James?"

"Yeah, I'm his cousin." I replied, just looking down at my feet the whole time.

"Do you live here?"

"No. I'm just staying here until his and my parents are done with their mission."

"Oh. Well it's nice to finally see someone who isn't as crazy as your cousin or Sirius is, I mean, Peter is nice and all, but he's way to following for my taste." Remus just rambled on and on and I just walked by his side, nodding and smiling at appropriate times. When we finally reached the game room, James and Sirius were wrestling on the floor while Peter was standing on the chair, cheering them on.

I cleared my throat and Sirius leaped up, "Is the pizza here?" he asked excitedly.

"No..." I said, "But Remus is." I gestured to Remus who was standing in the doorway grinning.

"REMUS!" James bellowed, leaping from the couch and tackling him to the floor. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?"

Remus laughed then spoke,"My mum changed her mind and let me come a day early since I was apparently looking so depressed around the house. So, where should I put my bags?"

James turned and looked at me. I sighed and picked up one of the bags. "Come on Remus, I'll show you." I said, walking down the hall. We went up the stairs and I stopped in front of his door. "Here's your room. James' is right there and I'm right next door if you need me." I said, then I turned and was about to go into my room when a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. "Hey, wait!" Remus said, letting go of my wrist as soon as I turned to face him. "I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me. And I'm sorry that James is so... James-like."

I smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's no biggie. I've grown up around him, I'm used to it by now." Then I went inside my room and pulled out my diary and pen.

June 7th 1975,

Sorry I haven't written in a while, it's been pretty extreme around here. I'm at James' house right now, hiding from four teenage boys. It's actually pretty fun, so I'm not having a terrible time like I thought I would. The only thing that surprised me here was that James "forgot" to mention, that three of his friends would be staying with us til September. Their names are Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Sirius is OK... He's a bit too full of himself to actually be taken seriously. But he's nice and all. Peter, is a little sweetheart. He's one of those guys that are _sort of _attractive but I couldn't like him in _that_ way. But I can see us becoming really close friends. And then there's Remus. I think I like him the most. He's tall, handsome, and has the most _amazing _brown eyes I have ever seen! And as you know, I'm a sucker for brown eyes. I have to say, I'm actually looking forward to the summer with these guys. Well, I better go. I hear the doorbell ringing and that has to be the pizza guy.

Elanor

Hiding my journal in my pillow case, I stood back up and smoothed my hair back down. Then after seeing if Remus was in his room, I went back down to the game room. When I stepped in there. James, Sirius, and Peter were already shoving pizza slices down their

throats. Remus, however, was waiting by the box, holding out a plate for me. "Thank-you _Remus, _for waiting for me." I said, emphasizing his name and glaring at the boys.

"No problem Elanor." he said, putting a piece on his plate then went to sit down at the table.

"Moony! Where are you going?" James called from the couch, "The Quidditch game is about to start! They finally got it broadcasting on the telly!"

"I was going to eat at the table..." Remus began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nonsense!" Sirius piped up, wiping pizza sauce off his face with the back of his sleeve. "Come and join the family!"

He sighed and sat on the end of the couch. When their attention was averted, I slipped out of the room and headed for the third floor.

This was my favorite floor of the Potter Mansion. The whole third floor was put aside for every kind of artistic release. They had a music room, a ballroom, a painting room, even a room with a stage! I walked into the music room and took a seat at the piano. From then on, everything passed in a blur. I remember, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs just as I was beginning to play "Moonlight Sonata" but I decided to ignore them.

"Hey! What's that noise?" I heard Peter shout. Then James shushed him, "Shut up! Guys, you _have_ to hear Elanor play, she is _amazing._" he said,

I knew they were right outside the door, but I kept on playing just to humor James. When the song came to an end, I stood and headed for the door, humming and acting like I didn't know that they were there at all. So naturally, to make myself look innocent, I jumped when James said "Boo!"

"Hey guys, is your quidditch game over?" I asked, sounding casual. James nodded, then frowned a little, "Yeah, the Chudley Cannons lost. I don't know what their deal is lately, they've lost five matches in a row!"

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah, they should just change their slogan to: 'Let's just cross our fingers and hope for the best!' " Peter and James roared with laughter. "But anyway. Elanor, I didn't know you could play piano that well!" Sirius praised, putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me towards the stair. "Do you think you could teach me to play?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I laughed and pushed him away, "Why don't you ask Jamsie here? He can play as almost as well as I can."

The boys stopped and turned to look at James, who was as bright as a tomato. Sirius was the first to break this awkward silence. "Is this true Prongs? Our little _Jamsie _knows how to play the piano?" he said, bursting into laughter. Peter and Remus followed his action.

"Oh, shove off Padfoot!" James shouted, shoving him to the floor and started to wrestle with him. Laughing, I shoved Remus and Peter down on top of them and ran for the stairs. I soared up the stairs and ran into a little room in the attic where James and I would play. Crouching down, I heard the boys stop 'fighting' and heard Sirius speak. "Hey! Where did Elanor go?"

"She probably went to her room to avoid being mauled." James replied.

"Wouldn't she tell us?" Remus asked.

"Nah," James answered, "She really isn't into meeting new people. She likes to keep to herself."

Smiling, I looked around the little room and the walls were plastered with pictures. There were at least a hundred of them. From us as babies, to toddlers, kids, and there even was a one from last year at our family Christmas. I laughed and started to look at them. Every single one was of me and James from all sorts of random times. Halloween, Easter, Christmas, my birthday. I finally found my favorite on out of all of them. He and I had to be at least six or seven. Me, James, Lucius Malfoy, and Lucius' friend name Severus were standing there smiling up at the camera. James and I had been good friends with Lucius as long as I could remember, and it made me a little sad that I hadn't seen him around lately. It was especially odd that I haven't seen him since we lived right next door to each other. But anyway I liked this picture because James had an arm around Lucius' and my shoulders, while I was holding Lucius' and Severus' hands. I smiled up at it and took it from the wall. Quickly making a decision, I stood and strode from the room. I went downstairs and walked right up to James and spoke. "I'm going out." I stated bluntly.

James laughed and ruffled my hair. "Alright Ellie, where do you want to go?" James said, obviously amused with my straightforwardness.

"I'd like to go see my old friend that lives next door." I said, smirking. James smiled, and nodded his head. "Alright you can go over and see Marlene, I don't mind. Just be back before eight and you'll be good."

I shook my head, still smiling. "No... I don't want to see Marlene." I said slowly. Marlene McKinnon was also a childhood friend and we lived next door to each other also. "I'll see her tomorrow. I was talking about our _other _friend that lived right next door."

James frowned, obviously thinking of who lived next door. His face went blank for a second and then a scowl came across his face. "You are _not _aloud to go and see Malfoy. Do you hear me? _Ever."_ He growled, and immediately, Sirius and Remus came up behind him.

I laughed and looked up at him with my head tilted, "Why wouldn't I be allowed to see my Lucy? I haven't seen him in over eight years!"

Sirius looked confused, "What's she talking about? Who does she want to see?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"_She _wants to go see _Malfoy._" James said through gritted teeth. Simultaneously, Sirius and Remus' mouths dropped open. "She _what?_" Sirius screeched.

"_I _would like to go see my friend _Lucius Malfoy._" I said, emphasizing Lucius' name so they would get it.

"_Why _would you want to go see that ruddy git?" Sirius said, and Remus nodded his head.

"Because! I haven't talked to him in _ages!_" I said, smiling with excitement. "I have so much to tell him!" And then, I turned on my heel and headed up the stairs. Once I was safely in my room, I locked the door and went looking through my closet. After pulling out random clothing articles, I finally pulled out the perfect outfit. I slipped on a pair of dark washed blue skinny jeans then threw on a light blue tank top. To finish off the look, I put on a dangly black and gold bracelet with charms, and a black silk jacket. I grabbed my dark purple handbag and slipped my feet into a pair of heels that were black and let my toes peek through. After I finished applying my make-up, I looked at myself in the mirror to check for any flaws then walked out of the room.

I crept down hall and floated down the staircase so I wouldn't be heard. Peeking into the game room, I saw that the boys were laying on the floor playing the Nintendo again, I went in real quick, and grabbed on of the mirrors that was laying on the couch. Then, after I slipped it into my purse, I walked right out the door.

Looking back at the front door to make sure I wasn't noticed and they were running after me, I went down to the front gate and pushed it open. It felt good to be getting out of the house, even if it was only next door. I skipped up to the gate and pushed the buzzer. "Who is it?" I heard a nasal voice sneer through the speaker. I pressed the talk button. "Ms. Elanor Potter, here to see Mr. Lucius Malfoy." I said formally, I learned at a young age that it wasn't the best idea to mess with the staff at Malfoy Manor. The gate buzzed and slowly opened. I walked calmly down the pathway and went right up to the doorbell and rang it. A familiar face opened the door and she smiled down at me. "Well, if it isn't Little Miss Ellie Potter! How've you been Miss?" Johanna said.

"Hi Johanna!" I replied brightly, giving her a hug, "I've been fantastic! Beauxbatons has a really good learning program, so I've been going there in France. That's why I haven't been around lately. Is Lucius home?"

"That he is Miss, shall I take you to him?" she asked, offering her arm. I happily took it and we walked down the hall and chatted. When we finally reached some double doors, Johanna stopped and turned to me. "Should I tell him that you're here? Master Severus is here also if that sweetens the deal at all." she joked,

I pondered this for a moment then grinned, "Just tell him that a young lady is here to see him, that should make him think for a while." I told her.

She nodded then knocked on the door. "Enter." I heard a voice drawl from behind it. "Master Lucius, there's a young girl here to see you." Johanna spoke professionally, but I could already tell that there was laughter in her eyes.

"A girl eh? Well what does she look like?" I heard a deep calm voice answer. 'That couldn't be Lucius!' I thought, trying to think of what his voice sounded like the last time I saw him. 'His voice was so high and squeaky!' I giggled into my hand and listened in again.

"Oh, she's mighty pretty sir. The blackest hair I've ever seen, and her eyes are so beautiful you might just faint!"

"... Very well, send her in." I heard the reply then I'm guessing he turned to Severus. "Well Severus, I wonder who it could be." he mused.

"Not sure in the slightest Lucius." another deep voice said, 'Good Lord! Is everybody's voices deep these days?' I thought again. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned and saw Johanna standing there smiling. "Shall I introduce you miss?" she asked,

I smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "No thanks Johanna. I can do this myself." I told her, "Well, wish me luck." then I went into the room. When I walked in I saw the back of two people's heads. I crept up behind the one with the pale blonde hair and put my hands around his eyes. "Guess who?" I whispered in his ear. Severus looked up at me and shock and joy filled his face. I made a face at him to tell him to be quiet, then turned my attention back to Lucius. He smirked and opened his mouth to speak, "Narcissa?" he guessed, and I giggled, "Nope!" I said, popping the P.

He frowned, "Bellatrix?" He groaned. "Guess again." I said, then I thought of an idea, "Should I give you a hint?"

"Yes..." He said, smirking again.

"Alright. Well, let's see. We haven't seen each other for eight years. I was one of yours and Severus' best friends, and I'm related to one of your next door neighbors." I said, "That was more than one, but my hands are getting tired."

He gasped, "You're not Aileen McKinnon are you?" he groaned.

I groaned and let go of his eyes. "Are you really that daft Lucy?" I said exasperated.

He spun around and smiled immediately. "Elanor? _My Elanor_ Potter? Where the devil have you been?" he asked, running around and pulling me into a hug.

I laughed, "I've missed you too Lucy!" I cried, squeezing him tightly. Then, once he set me down I turned to Severus. "Come here Sev." I said in a scolding tone.

Grimacing, Severus walked over to me. I tackled him in a hug. "How have you been?" I asked them both. "You've both gotten so tall! I liked it better when _I _was the tall one!" I cried, mock glaring up at them. They both laughed.

Lucius pulled me into another hug again, and he laughed even louder. "_Where _have you been this long? The last time I saw you, you had pigtails and freckles!"

I giggled, "Well, I've put that hairstyle behind me, and as for the freckles, they went away and the acne came in." I joked.

"Well come. We must celebrate!" Lucius said, taking me by the arm. I snatched Severus' hand and we walked down the hall. "Well, for one, I've been at Beauxbatons for the last few years because my parents were relocated to France. Apparently, they were running low on aurors. Oh! And I can't stay long. James doesn't even know that I'm here. I kind of snuck out of the house." I admitted, blushing a bit.

"Potter just doesn't understand the bonds of friendship anymore." Lucius said, making a tsking noise.

We reached the kitchen, and as if on cue, my stomach gave out a huge growl. I laughed, "Looks like we're making cookies boys!" I smirked, rubbing my hands together. "Lucy, do you still have my apron?" I asked,

Lucius snapped his fingers and immediately, a house elf appeared. "Bunsten, go run and fetch Elanor's apron and quick." Lucius said harshly. The elf stiffened up, "Yes Master Lucius." he replied and then with a _crack!_ He was gone. He returned a few seconds later holding up an old looking apron that was bright yellow. Bunsten turned to me and held it up. "Your apron Mistress Elanor." he said, bowing.

I smiled and patted his head, "Thank you Bunsten." I said sweetly. Then I turned to Lucius, "I didn't really think you kept it!" I squealed giving him another hug.

"I had always hoped that you would come back, so I just held onto it." he mumbled, his face getting a little red. I got up on tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Then stood and pulled on the apron, "Alright boys! Let's get baking!" I said, tying the apron in the back.

I got out all the ingredients, while Lucius got out all the pots and pans we would need, and Severus turned on the oven and got the recipe out. It took us about twenty minutes to make the cookies, and by that time, I was completely covered in flour and dough. Then, after the cookies were done, I sampled on and we just sat around in the entrance room and talked. Sadly, the clock struck eight and I jumped up. "Oh crap! I should be home by now! I'll come visit maybe again this week okay? If not, I'll see you both on the train. Bye guys, love you!" I screamed, grabbing my coat and purse before running out the door.

I reached the front door and quietly opened it. The inside was dark, so I breathed a sigh of relief then walked in and took off my shoes and picked them up. I was about to run up the stairs when a light came on and I heard James' voice call from across the room. "Where have you been Ellie?"

Muttering a few swearwords, I turned and smiled up at my cousin. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the main room. Sirius, Peter, and Remus were all standing behind him, and they all had matching scowls on their faces. "Hey Jamsie!" I said happily, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be watching that quidditch game on the telly." I said, deciding to play dumb.

"It was over at six. But when it finished, we couldn't find you anywhere. So I'm going to ask my question again. _Where have you been Ellie_?" James said, standing now and striding towards me.

I shrunk back a bit, getting a little nervous. "Uh, well, I was seeing somebody." I said, not really wanting to lie to him. I started to take a few steps up the stairs. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am beat. I think I'm going to turn in early. Night all!" I said, then flew up the stairs and into the safety of my room. Sighing, I pulled on my Little Miss Sunshine tank top and matching pajama shorts then crawled into bed.

**(A/N: Well, that's it for chapter one. What do you think? There really isn't much I need to say right now so... Bye! Oh yeah, Reviews are appreciated but not necessary, unless you have like a question or something... Thanks!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

June 17, 1975

Well, sorry I haven't written for a while, I've been under 'house arrest' ever since I got back from Lucy's house. I don't know what it is that makes James and Lucius hate each other so much, but it's starting to get on my nerves! I mean, it's fine that they aren't friends anymore. I'm cool with that. But James forbidding me to see Lucius and Severus again is simply ridiculous! I have every right to go and see my friends! He won't let me out of his sight when I leave my room! I really am getting sick of James and his over-protectiveness. And it's not even close to being time to be on the train. Hopefully, my 'sentence' will be over soon and I can go visit Lucy and Sev again. Oh! I think I hear James coming. I'll write again as soon as I can.

Elanor

Ramming the journal back into my pillowcase, I sat up and grabbed a book just as James stuck his head in the door. "Come on Ellie, we're going to Diagon Alley."

I sighed and rolled off the bed. "Just let me get changed James." I replied, looking annoyed at him. He sighed then nodded, "Just come down when you're ready."

I nodded, he left and shut the door. I went over to the closet and looked through what all I had. I settled on a light pink halter with no straps and a denim mini-skirt. Then, I pulled on a pair of strappy pink heels and went over to the mirror. Just as I was finishing putting on my make-up, a brilliant idea came to me. I rushed over to my desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Lucius,_

_ I'm going to Diagon Alley today with James and his friends. Wouldn't it be amusing if we just 'happened' to bump into each other there? Oh, and leave soon. I don't know how long we'll be there._

_ Love, Ellie_

I walked out onto my balcony, and folded the message into a paper airplane. Then, using a bit of magic, I charmed it to hit Lucius repeatedly in the head until he would read it. Throwing it into the wind, I walked back inside and put on a pink diamond heart-shaped necklace and a thick gold bangle. Then, I walked out the door and went to a closet to grab my pink handbag. After I was all ready, I walked down the stairs, and right up to James. "Alright. Let's go." I said, looking at my nails.

"Listen Ellie, I'm really sorry for snapping at you for going to go see _Malfoy_." he spit Lucius' name out like it was made of acid. "But, you have to understand that he isn't the same kid that he was eight years ago."

I smiled and patted James cheek. "Oh, I understand Jamsie. But don't worry. I can handle myself." Then I skipped out of the room and went right to Remus. "Could I side-apparate with you? I'm afraid I haven't learned yet." I laughed, flipping my hair behind my shoulder.

Remus blushed, "Uh, sure." he stuttered. I took his arm and then, it felt like my whole body was being shoved into a little tube. I landed on my feet gracefully, as Remus stumbled a bit. As soon as he gained his footing, he looked down and saw that he was still holding my hand. Turning a bright red, he immediately released it and took a few steps back. I laughed and dug through my purse looking for some chap-stick. I heard three more 'pops' and turned around to see James, Sirius, and Peter standing there, brushing themselves off. "So." I began. "Where should we start first?"

James straightened up and took a list out of his pocket. "Well, we should probably go and get some robes. That will take the longest. Then, we can go and get quills, ink, and parchment."

I nodded and we headed off to a place called Madame Malkin's. The inside of the shop was nice and cozy, and I looked around and smiled. "I like it in here." I said, nodding my head once.

Sirius chuckled and then walked up to the counter and rang the bell. "Alright keep your trousers on! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I heard a voice call from the back. A woman stepped out and I guessed that this was Madame Malkin. "Good Afternoon Madame. We, would like to but some of your most _famous_ robes please." Sirius said, winking at her.

She shoved him onto a platform and then turned to James. "And would you be liking the same laddie?" she asked,

James smiled, "Yes ma'am. I outgrew the ones you gave me last year." he told her.

Mme. Malkin snapped her fingers and measuring tape came out and started measuring Sirius and James while she looked at the rest of us. "I'm guessing that you'll be needing robes too eh?" she asked, pointing at Remus. He smiled, embarrassed, "Yes ma'am." and he went and stood on another platform.

When she looked at Peter his face flushed up. "I don't need any thanks."

She nodded then turned to me. "Let me guess, you grew, and now you need them altered."

I shook my head and smiled, "No ma'am, I need a whole new set. I'm new here and the only robes I have are from Beauxbatons."

After we finished getting our robes we headed back out into the street and headed to buy our parchment and bits like that. Right after we bought that stuff, I heard James call from the middle of the street. "Oh Lily-flower!" then that was followed by a, "Get away from me Potter!" Trying to make it over to where my cousin and his friends were standing, I saw a girl standing there with her hands on her hips. She was probably the same height as me, and she had shoulder length hair that was a fiery red color. And as I went closer, she had the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. I went up and stood next to James side and just watched as he tried to flirt... and was failing miserably. "Oh, come on Evans, just give in and go out with me already! You know you want to!" James said, grinning his signature grin.

The girl called Evans laughed, "Oh please Potter! I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy on Earth!" she said, "And another thing I- Who's this?" she asked, looking at me.

I smiled, "Hi, I'm Elanor. Elanor Potter." I said, holding out my hand. She eyed it suspiciously and then put her hand in mine. "Lily Evans. Nice to meet you." she said, then smiled at me. "So are you this idiots sister?" she asked,

I laughed, "No, I'm his cousin." I clarified, "But we act like we're siblings." She laughed too. "Well, I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts Elanor." and then, she turned on her heel and walked away.

I turned back to James and his friends. "I like her." I told them, "She almost hates you as much as I do." I glared at James and walked away. I made my way down to a pet store and looked inside. Just as I was about to go inside I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Lucius standing there smiling down at me. "Hello Ellie!" he said.

I ran up and gave him a hug, "Lucy! I didn't think you would come!" I squealed, clinging to him tightly.

He pulled away a bit and looked down at me. "And miss a golden opportunity to see my girl? Never!" we laughed and he put an arm around my shoulders. "So where shall we go hm?"

I laughed, "Well, seeing as this is the first time I've been here, you're going to have to choose." I told him.

He straightened up and picked up his pace, "The ice-cream shop it is!" he exclaimed and I giggled. When we reached the shop, I saw that Severus was already there and so were a couple of more boys. Lucius and I strolled right up to the counter and ordered our cones. After we were served, we both went and sat down at the table that Severus and the boys were. "Hi Sev, how's it going?" I asked him, taking a lick of my ice-cream.

"Pretty good. I'm ready for school to start though." he replied, looking down at the ground. I patted him on the hand and he looked up at me. "If you want, you can come and stay with me for a while." I offered, smiling a bit.

Severus looked happy for a moment but then his face dropped. "I'll pass." he said.

"Well why?" I asked, my feelings hurt a bit.

"Because honestly, I really don't feel like being around the Marauders for a whole two months." he said bitterly, stabbing his ice-cream with his spoon.

All of the boys stopped talking and looked at us. "_You're _staying with the _Marauders?_" one of them asked, looking at me shocked.

I sat up a little more straight. "Well, I'd hate to be rude, but I don't even know who_ you _are, let alone the _Marauders." _I said, looking at the lot of them strangely. They all looked at each other and started to laugh. "The girl is living with a Marauder and doesn't even know it!" one of them said between laughs.

I felt my face get red and I glared up at them. "Well _excuse me_ for being _new _here and not knowing some things about this place!" I said, and stood. "Goodbye Severus, Lucius." and I turned on my heel and walked out of there.

Still a little upset about being laughed at, I went inside the pet shop like I had planned and started looking around. Knowing that I wouldn't need an owl because I already had my trustworthy Flora, I looked at the kittens that were all playing in a little pen. I watched them for a while, laughing and cooing at them as they both played with each other. I looked up at a sign near the pen and noticed that it was an offer. If I bought two kittens, I would get all the supplies I would need to take care of both of them. I walked up to the worker there and asked them about this deal. "Well you see, it's a lot harder to sell our cats once they grow into adults. Everybody wants to have a kitten. Not a cat. So unless we can find a way for these kittens to be sold soon, they're going to be taken to the shelter." he told me sadly.

Immediately, I straightened up and told him that I would like to buy two of them. He smiled and lead me over to where they were playing. "Which two would you like?" he asked me.

I leaned over the pen and looked at them all. I saw a white kitten snuggling up to a black one and I smiled, "I'd like these two please." I told him, pointing to the two sleeping kittens.

He nodded and picked them up. "Would you like them in a carrier?" he asked me and I shook my head, "No thanks, I'll just carry them." he handed them to me and we picked out all the things that I would need.

I bought two carriers, two beds for them, two litter-boxes, a big bag of cat food, two baby bottles with formula, four food and water bowls, a brush, and a couple toys for them to play with. After thanking the man, I sent all of my belongings home into my room and walked outside with my two new family members.

Looking around, I had no idea even where to start to look for James. Thankfully, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and saw them all standing there looking at me. "What do you have there Ellie?" James asked me, looking like he was about to lecture me.

I blushed, "Just the two most _adorable_ kittens in the universe!" I cried, holding the white one out to James, "Here hold him, he's so cute!" James held the little kitten and smiled down at him. "They're very cute, but you're only allowed to have _one_ kitten in Hogwarts. So what are you going to do with the other one?" he asked me, frowning a bit.

"Oh no! What _am _I going to do? I can't just return him!" I cried, cuddling my little black one against my chest. My head snapped up. "Wait! James! You keep him!" I cried,

James looked shocked, "M-Me? Why me?" I laughed, "Well look! He already likes you!" I said, pointing to the kitten that was snuggling up to James. "Besides, you can just say that he's yours and he can come live with me in my dorm! _Please James?_" I begged him.

He sighed, "Fine, but he's staying in your room. Not mine. I can't have my Lily-flower thinking that I've gone soft." I squealed and hugged him tight, but not so I was squishing my new kitten. I took the white kitten back in my arms and looked around to see if all the boys were back. "Alright. Shall we go? I think I have all my shopping done for now." they all agreed and I took Remus' arm and in a split second, we were all in James' living room. I bolted up to my room and began to set up all of my kitty supplies. I set the beds up first and then set them on it. "Hm.. I'm going to need to come up with names for you two." I told them, petting them both before setting up the rest of the things. I put the litter-boxes in the bathroom, filled it with kitty-litter, then took the two food and water bowls and wrapped them, then set them in my trunk. Then the two perfect names dawned on me. Grinning, I took them up in my arms and set them on the bed. "I'll call _you _Jekyll," I said, pointing to the white one, "and you Hyde." pointing to the black one.

After everything was all ready I took off my clothes and pulled on one of my favorite nightgowns. It was just a plain deep purple and had tank top straps. After I pulled it on I sighed and flopped onto my bed. Just as I was about to pull my Journal out, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called.

The door opened a bit and Remus stuck his head in. "Elanor?" I heard him say. "Yes Remus? What can I help you with?" I said, sliding off the bed. He blushed and I looked down to see what it was. Then it hit me. I was wearing a short nightgown and nothing else. I laughed and walked over to my cabinet and pulled on a silver silk robe. "Sorry about that." I told him, he was still blushing. "What is it that you needed?"

He smiled and then spoke up, "Well, it's not actually that I needed help. I just wanted to remind you that you probably shouldn't make plans for tomorrow."

I glared at him. "Is this James' way of telling me that I'm still in trouble?" I growled, crossing my arms across my chest.

Remus put his arms up. "No, I was going to say that since tomorrow's Sirius' birthday, that we'll all probably be running around like crazy to get ready for his party."

My brain went dead. "...Sirius' birthday is tomorrow?" I asked, "Why wasn't I told of this? I would've bought him a present!" I cried, running across my room. I dug through all of my shopping items and let out a frustrated groan. "Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant! I have nothing to give him! And now he's going to think I'm the most biggest jerk in the entire universe!"

I started to pace around the room. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Elanor! There's a small shop that sells little antique stuff at the end of the road. You can just run down there when you're not busy and pick him something up there." Remus calmed me down and I hugged him, "Remus you're a genius! Thank you!" I said, then I yawned and he grinned, "I should let you get your sleep. Sleep tight Elanor." then he walked from the room.

I woke the next morning and that's where my hell-on-Earth began. I put on a mint green dress that had a scoop neckline, and a black belt that went around the top of my waist, then pulled on a pair of matching high heels. After that I headed downstairs and received my chores for the party. First, since _I _was the only girl in the house, _I _had to make the cake and do all the decorating. Doing the decorating was simple. All I had to do was wave my hand and the balloons were full of helium and were floating on the ceiling, the banner was in place, the table for presents and the table for food and drink was all set up with a deep red tablecloth on it. After I was satisfied with how the main room looked, I decorated the rest of the house, turning the carpets to a deep red and making all the walls a golden color. Then I have to admit, I went a little crazy on the streamers. All the portraits and paintings had ti swirled around them, and the doorway that lead to the ballroom was completely amazing. Once I was finished I went to face the _real _challenge. Baking the cake. I know that girls are apparently supposed to be good at making food and things like that. But put me in front of an oven, and you might as well call the firemen already. The only way I could make things was if I had Severus watching over me. Then it hit me. I snapped my fingers and immediately our house elf named Kellie popped up. "How can Kellie help you Mistress?" she asked me, smiling sweetly at me.

I smiled down at her and knelt so I was at her eye-level. "Kellie, could you pop over to Spinner's End and bring back Mr. Severus Snape with you? I require his assistance. And please do it quickly!" I said,

She nodded her head excitedly and with a '_crack_' she was gone. By the time I had gotten out all of my ingredients I would need for baking, and had put on my apron and tied up my hair, Kellie came back with an upset looking Severus. "Sev!" I cried, flinging myself on him. "I'm so glad you could make it! I'm in serious trouble here and I don't know what else to do!" I said, pretending to sob on his shoulder. He pulled my head back gently, and then looked at me for a second. I pouted up at him and he sighed, "What do you want me to do?" he groaned.

I smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best!" I cried, "And as for what I want you to do, all I need is help with baking a birthday cake. You know how I am with an oven."

He smiled, and put a hand to where I kissed him. I pretended not to notice. "Well, alright. But only because you asked so nicely."

We both walked over to the ingredients and went to work. I cracked the eggs and made the batter, while Sev lit up the oven and got out all the frosting and decorations. After about two hours, the cake was baked and we were ready to frost it. Sev did the main frosting while I did all the little details. After it was done, it was a deep red color and had _Happy Birthday Sirius! _Written on top of it. I even went the extra mile and charmed a roaring lion on it. I thanked Sev about a thousand times before dragging him with me to go and buy Sirius a present. "But why do I have to go?" Sev whined as I literally dragged him down the sidewalk.

"Because. You're a boy _and _one of my best friends! Of course you need to come with me! And we need to find you some suitable clothes for the party tonight."

Sev stopped, rooted to the spot. "P-P-Party? I'm not going to the party!" he cried, "Do you know what they'll do to me?"

I smiled and patted his arm affectionately. "Don't worry Sev! They won't bother you if you're with me the whole night. Which you will be. Because James invited all of these people that I won't know, so I'll need the moral support."

He groaned, and I knew that meant I won. When we reached the shop, there was no-one there so I just started poking around at random pieces. "What do you think about this?" I asked Sev, holding up an old fashioned lava lamp. He shook his head. We searched around for about another hour until I found something. It was an old fashioned pocket-watch, that had an outline of a big dog that was black. The inside told the time, date, and after I bought it, I put a little charm into it so it showed where James, Peter, and Remus were at all times. As we walked back, I made Sev give me a piggyback ride. It was really fun until I nearly got thrown off when he came screeching to a halt in the main doorway. "_What are you doing here?_" I heard James scream from on the stairs.

I stuck my head in and smiled up at him. "Hiya Jamsie! Miss me? How do you like the decorations?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Everything looks great. Now answer my question Snivellus?" James answered, glaring down at Sev.

Sev looked panicky, "Why does it matter to you _Potter?_" he sneered back. I took hold of Sev's hand and lead him up the stairs. "Sev, go into my room. It's down this hall and the fifth door on the left. Okay? I'll meet you there in a bit." I told him. He nodded and then went down the hall.

Once he had gone I turned on James. "Don't ever. _Ever. _Make fun of my friends. You got that?" I snarled at him, straightening up so we were the same height.

James looked baffled. "What do you mean? That _thing,_ can't possibly be your friend!" he exclaimed, shock on his face.

"And why, may I ask. Can Severus not be my friend?" I asked cynically. James stood dumbstruck for a second then recovered. "Well, for one, look at him! He is so the opposite of you! You're all bright and happy, and he's all dark and depressing! And another thing, have you _seen_ his hair? It's all greasy and disgusting! I don't think he ever showers!" James said, throwing his arms out.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, I don't judge you on the friends you make so please don't go judging me for mine!" I exclaimed and stormed away. When I reached my room I peeked in and saw Severus standing in front of the picture board of all the pictures of me and James when we were little. And if I wasn't imagining it, there was a trace of a smile on his face.

I took a few steps back and started to stomp my feet down the hall. Severus jumped back and ran to the couch. Just as I entered, he set down a book that must have been sitting there. I plopped down next to him, and groaned. "Why must he be so controlling?" I asked, looking up at him. Sev shrugged and stood. "So I guess this means that I should be on my way. If you could call your house elf that would be lovely." he said in a formal tone, "Thanks for trying to be my friend, but I know how Potter can be. If I don't see you when I'm at Lucius', well, then I'll see you at school. Goodbye Elanor." and he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

I stood there for a second in a daze. Then once my head cleared, I launched myself at Sev. "Just _where _do you think _your_ going?" I asked him, as soon as I sat on him.

"Well, we can't be friends, so why would I hang around your house?" he asked me. I looked at him strangely. "What gave you the idea that we couldn't be friends?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

He looked puzzled. "Potter just said-"

"When have I ever listened to my cousin Sev?" I cut him off. He smirked up at me and I got off of him. "Now, if you're going to be at the party, we're going to have to find some clothes for you to wear." I snapped my fingers and some black and white fabric appeared. I went over to my vanity, and pulled out my sewing kit, and my tape measure then faced Sev. "Go stand on that stool and hold out your arms." I told him.

He grimaced but did as I told him. The measuring took about ten to fifteen minutes, and right after that, I was making the scissors cut out the fabric, and the needle and thread sew it together. As they were doing that I went into my bathroom and pulled out some shampoo and conditioner from the bottom drawer. When I walked back inside my room I threw them, and a towel at Sev. "Now, go in there and scrub your head twice with the shampoo, and once with the conditioner. After that, put on a robe and come straight out here. You got that?" I told him.

He scowled at me and nodded his head. Then trudged into the bathroom with the towel slung over his shoulder.

He was out in about twenty minutes and I was just putting the finishing touches on his suit. He sat down next to me on the bench and sighed. "Why am I doing this again?" he groaned, laying his head on the bed behind us. I finished the knot I was tying and turned and glared at him. "Because," I started, "I'm going to be in this house that will be filled with people I don't know and I need friendly moral support."

He groaned again. "Why can't you just hang out with Potter and his goonies?" I smacked him on the back of the head. "Stop whining and try this on! Then we'll do something about your hair." I threw the tux at him and walked into my closet. Rummaging around the shelf, I smiled and pulled out the _perfect _dress. It was short and went to about halfway down my thigh, and was a deep scarlet. The top was strapless, and the bottom was full of ruffles. Making finishing touches, I tied a black ribbon around the waistline and pulled out a pair of basic black heels. I walked back out of the closet and saw Sev standing there looking _very_ nice.

The tux I made him was all black because it seemed to me that he wouldn't wear anything else but that color. A basic white long-sleeved shirt, and a tie that matched the color of my dress. I smiled at him and put my dress and heels on the bed. "You look fantastic!" I said, grinning.

He smirked and turned to the mirror. "Yes, I _do _look rather good. Thank you." he said, then turned to me. "But what did you mean by we'll do something about my hair?" he asked, concern flashing through his eyes.

Laughing, I lead him to the chair in front of my vanity. "Don't worry Sev, I'm not going to do anything _really _drastic! Just maybe give you a trim." I reassured him. When he sat down, I charmed a cape around him and took out a pair of hair cutting scissors, and a comb.

Just as I suspected, as soon as Sev saw the scissors, he leaped from the chair and ran for the door. I calmly set the scissors and comb down and flicked my wrist. Sev stopped in mid air and I made him float back over to me. He stopped right in front of me, and I looked deep into his eyes and spoke. "Now. I'm going to put you back in the chair. And when I do, you're going to stay there and be good. Alright?"

His eyes glazed over and he nodded. I grinned and put him back in the chair then started cutting away.

Even though his hair looks greasy, it was actually really soft! I ran my fingers through it for a second trying to get a feel of what might look good on him. Then, it came to me. I smiled and started snipping random places. The whole time, Sev was in some other place, and his eyes were still glazed over. After cutting the last piece of hair I walked around to face Sev and grinned.

What used to be long, greasy and stringy; was now shaggy, shiny and fluffed. I made his hair still a little long so it wouldn't be too awkward for him, but so it didn't look so girly. Then, I made it layered, so it framed his face and his bangs fell right over his eyes. I also made it thinner so it looked a lot less shiny. Clapping my hands together, Sev shook his head and looked around confused. He looked in the mirror and he gasped. "_What did you do to my hair?_" he shouted, his hands automatically going to his hair.

I walked up to him and ran my hands through his hair. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them and glared at me. I smiled and messed it up a little bit more. "I just made it a little more fashionable." I stated and grinned up at him, "Just look how awesome you look!"

He straightened up and turned to look at me. "And what about you? Are you not going to this party anymore?"

Grinning, I shoved him towards the door. "Well, I'd be ready if you weren't so helpless!" I teased, "Now, go up the flight of stairs and take the second door on the right. James and his guys wouldn't go in there so you'll be safe until I get ready."

He nodded and headed off. I went back to the bed and started to change. After I had the dress and heels on, I went over to the vanity to work on the mess that I called my hair. Right now, it was in a messy bun so I could work faster with it out of my hair. I let the bun out, and turned on my straightener and curling iron. Then rummaged around the drawers and pulled out a white headband with a bow on the top. I snapped my fingers and it magically turned to the same shade of red as my dress.

Once the curling iron and straightener were hot enough, I curled my hair, and straightened my bangs. Then all I had to do was add the headband and my hair was finished. I then added a bit of make-up. Just some lip gloss and eye make-up. Giving myself a once-over I glanced at the clock and saw that the party should be starting any minute. I walked out of my room and up the stairs and saw Sev standing there looking around the giant library. "It's cool huh?" I called to him.

His head snapped up to me and he smirked. "Yes. I guess it's alright. You look very lovely." he replied, "So, shall we go?" he offered his arm. I smiled and pushed it away. "Heck no!" I said laughing, he looked at me funny. "But the party's starting... Isn't this what you put me through this torture for?"

I nodded, "Yes, but we won't be showing up for another half an hour. It's not cool to show up on time silly! Haven't you ever _been _to a party?" I laughed smacking him lightly on the arm. He rubbed it, and grimaced at me. "Then what are we going to do for an _half an hour?_" he whined.

I looked around the bookshelves and pulled one out. "_The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Fin_." I read aloud, then threw it at him. "There. You can read this. You seem like the guy who could read fast."

He groaned and flopped into a chair and flipped through it. Pretty soon, the time past and I was touching my make-up and hair up in the mirror. "Okay Sev, let's go!" I cried, grinning excitedly. I dragged him down the stairs and stopped at the top of the stairs that lead to the main room.

There were a ton of kids there. In the center, James and Sirius were standing there with identical grins on their faces. I turned to Sev and grinned. "Well, let's get this show on the road!" I cried. He held out his arm. I took it and snapped my fingers. Out of thin air, my present appeared and I took a hold of it. We descended the stairs and I lead him over to the table that was overflowing with presents. "Oi! Ellie! Come over here for a second would ya?" I heard James call.

Sighing, I tapped Sev on the shoulder and made a gesture that told him where I was going. He nodded and followed behind me. When I reached James he was still grinning like an idiot. "Ellie! I wanted you to meet some of my friends from school! This is Frank Longbottom, and Gideon and Fabian Prewett." he gestured to the boys standing next to him.

I smiled at all of them and did a little curtsy. "Pleased to meet you." I said formally. The one called Frank was rather tall with deep brown hair and eyes to match. He smiled and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Elanor. James has told us quite a bit about you. Hope to see you sorted into Gryffindor this year." He said then apparently spotted someone. "Hey, I'll catch you guys later. Alice just walked in and she looks pissed." he ran off calling her name.

Then, the two boys with red hair came up to me. "Pleasure to-" one of the boys said,

"Meet you." the other finished. "I'm Gideon, and-"

"I'm Fabian. We hope to-"

"Get your acquaintance mademoiselle." and then they both took one of my hands and kissed it. Then they just walked away.

I blushed, James cleared his throat. "So Ellie. Whose this?" he gestured to Sev who was still standing behind me.

I laughed, "You mean you don't recognize him?" I asked him, turning to face Sev myself. "Honestly? He doesn't look _that _different..."

James frowned. "What house are you in?" he asked Sev. Sev turned a bright red. "He's in Slytherin." I told James linking arms with him. James glared. "Then what is he doing in a _Gryffindor_ birthday party?" he asked, taking a step closer to him. I stood in between them. "I invited him. If you didn't know this _Jamsie,_ I don't know anyone here! So I invited him so I wouldn't feel so left out!"

James was about to reply when I felt someone take my arm and lead me away. "Were you planning on wishing me a happy birthday, or were you just going to fight with my best mate all day?" Sirius whispered in my ear. I laughed. "I was planning on it. But you know how James can be... A pig-headed snob."

He laughed and lead me to the dance floor. "Would you care for a dance my lady?" he asked, bowing low to the ground. I laughed again and took his hand. "It would be my pleasure good sir." About halfway through the dance, I heard James call out. "Oi! Everybody shut your traps! I have an announcement to make. I think it's time for the birthday man to open his presents!" Several cries of agreement were shouted out. And everyone headed into the main room where the giant table of presents awaited. Sirius offered me his hand and I took it with a little curtsy. "Shall we go and see my _adoring_ fans?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

Even though the room was packed with people, it didn't feel crowded at all. Sirius and I weaved through the crowd and stood beside James who was grinning widely. "Alright! Since this little shindig is at my house, it's only natural that it's my present that gets opened first." he walked to the table and handed Sirius his gift. James gave him a whole new broom kit, and a couple muggle magazines that he would like. Remus got him a box of chocolates, and a book on something about dog maintenance. I don't know why it's funny, but to the four of them it was hilarious. Peter got him some socks and some joke products from somewhere called Zonko's. When he finished unwrapping everyone's gift, he finally got to mine and when he opened it, at first his eyes got really big and he looked panicky. But then he glanced down at me and saw my smile at him and a huge smile crept onto his face. "Thank you Ellie. I love it!" he wrapped me in a hug and a caught Sev's eye. He was standing there with a glare and his arms crossed over his chest. I gave him a smile and he just looked away. Hurt I pulled away from Sirius and gave him a little smile. He grinned back and turned to James. "Alright Prongs, let's get that cake and ice cream served!"

James whooped and ran off screaming about getting a camera. I laughed and followed after him, weaving in and out through the crowd. When we were both safely in the kitchen, I pulled out all of the forks I could find, and placed them on the pile of little plates before I made them float in the air behind me. "James. Do me a favor and grab the cake. I don't think I can carry anymore." I called to him, opening the kitchen door for him. Carefully, James lifted the cake and walked out the door. "Make way!" he screamed, and immediately the crowd parted. When we both reached Sirius, I set the plates and forks right next to the cake and then went and joined the crowd.

I watched as James put in all 15 candles in the cake and laughed as Sirius stroked his imaginary beard thinking about what he was going to wish for. Then I noticed that James pulled out something out of his pocket. I peered closely at it and gasped. James had a remote control and if I was guessing right, he had his pranking grin on. Just as Sirius went to blow out the candles, James pressed a button on the remote and the cake exploded, splattering all over Sirius' face.

He looked shocked just for a minute. Then turned and faced James. They stared at each other for a while then both of them started laughing. "You got me Jamsie!" Sirius guffawed, slapping James on the back. While they were laughing with each other, I waved my hand and the cake magically reformed back into its original shape.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Remus standing there. "Having fun?" he asked, chuckling a bit when he looked back to James and Sirius.

"It's been a rather eventful day, I have to admit that." I responded, flashing a small smile at him. Remus chuckled again and then looked up to the two fake fighting boys. "Oi! You two! Can we finish this before I'm old and grey-haired?"

James and Sirius stopped and looked up at him. "Of course dear Moony!" Sirius called, flashing a perfect white smile. I could have sworn I heard a few girls sigh behind me. James set up the candles again and the whole crowd sang Happy Birthday to him. Sirius blew out the candles. As soon as the candles were out the plates and cake cutter came to life and started to give everyone a slice of cake. Once everyone had gotten their plate they all filed into the dining room. I picked up the rest of the cake and put it back into the fridge then headed into the dining room as well.

Just as I suspected, Sirius and James were sitting at the head of the table and Sirius had a group of girls surrounding him, and he was grinning from ear to ear. James was sitting next to Sirius with a big grin on his face laughing and talking to all of the people around him. James caught my eye and he motioned for me to come sit down in a seat next to him. I plopped down next to him and watched as he stood and raise his champagne glass. "Alright everybody!" he called, and immediately everyone went quiet. "I'd like to propose a toast! To the birthday boy! May your life be full of happiness, love, and enough butter-beer to last you a lifetime!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. "To Sirius!" Remus called.

"Sirius!" everyone chorused back, then drained their glasses.

After a while the party died down and soon, everyone was heading home. I ran up to Sev and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much for coming! I would have _died_ if you weren't here to keep me company!"

He blushed and shook his head, "It wasn't a problem El. You would have done the same for me."

I straightened up and kissed him on the cheek. "Still, all the same, thank you."

H nodded and then turned on the spot and vanished with a 'crack'. Smiling I walked back into the living room and started to pick up all of the leftover cups and trash. As soon as I finished I heard someone come in the room quietly. Smirking, I pretended not to hear until whoever it was, was standing right behind me. "If you were trying to scare me, I wouldn't shut the door so loudly." I said softly, still carrying on with what I was doing.

"Well, I guess I'll have to be more sneakier then." Sirius whispered in my ear. Spinning around I grinned up at him. "How did you like your present? I couldn't quite guess what to get you and seeing that it was your 17th birthday, a watch just sort of fits." I rambled, suddenly getting really nervous.

Sirius laughed, and put his arms around me. "Well you know, you didn't have to get me a watch." he said, leaning closer. "All you had to do was give me one thing..."

I smirked, "And what is that?" I asked, leaning closer.

"This." and he leaned in and kissed me full on the lips.

**(A/N: Well, there's the second chapter! I hope you like it! If you have any questions or ideas just leave me a review and I'll look them over! Thanks! Kenzie)**


End file.
